


Needling

by were_lemur



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Knitting, Tony Puts His Foot In It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds out about Natasha's hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needling

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 317

Tony stared at Natasha. “Are you … _knitting_?”

“Yes, Stark,” she snapped, and shoved her needles and yarn into her bag.

“Sorry. I mean – I didn’t think that was something you’d know how to do. I mean, I never thought you’d have the chance to – it’s nice,” Tony said.

“That I’ve got a hobby?” she asked.

“Well, yeah. Other than figuring out new and different ways to put the hurt on guys who, I’ll admit, desperately need it.”

“I’m glad I have your approval,” she said, sarcasm back in full force. But he noticed that she took her knitting back out.


End file.
